


ill hold you for forever (i mean it)

by callmeollie



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pranks and Practical Jokes, but they go wrong...., okay the relationship is sorta implied to be there at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeollie/pseuds/callmeollie
Summary: Aziraphale is tired of Crowley always pranking and scaring him, so he tries to flip the tables!ORAziraphale scares Crowley and it doesn't go wellORauthor has decided they wanna be angsty today >:3C





	ill hold you for forever (i mean it)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this!! again, this is a bit of a shorter fic for me, because it is me just writing out a headcannon. this idea has been in my head for a while, so i thought it was a good idea for my second good omens fic. yeehaw!!

Crowley, being the demon he is, usually was the one to scare Aziraphale.

Ever since the beginning, really.

Not only was it so much that Aziraphale himself could barely remember how many times Crowley’s done so over the 6,000 years he’s known him, but it was so much that it was almost something Aziraphale had expected when Crowley visited- except for, well, decades or so that Crowley slept, but we don’t talk about that. 

So Aziraphale, in his infinite wisdom, decided to scare Crowley. He figured that just coming up from behind would almost be too little- so he decided that, somehow, he will push Crowley onto a couch, while trying not to be seen when doing so. 

Azira failed a couple times, of course, but one fateful day, it was all lined up for him. 

Crowley was sorta standing a bit sideways- he was facing away from where Aziraphale was, but wasn’t fully facing the couch. And seeing as he was fiddling with his sunglasses, he figured that now was the time to do it. For a second he worried that the sunglasses might break- which, of course, would be a disaster- however, he realized that if he did break them, that Crowley had a ton more in his car. This would work out.

Aziraphale carefully sneaked up behind Crowley, standing there for a bit before taking action.   


  
“Boo!”   
“AAAAAAAHH-”

  
  
Crowley had turned around and been pushed by Aziraphale as he screamed in shock, his face having full surprise and handing on his back. Aziraphale laughed for a little, celebrating, saying over and over “I got you! I got you!” before Aziraphale realized something. 

Crowley wasn’t laughing too. 

In fact, Crowley wasn’t even moving. Since landing on the couch his facial expression hadn’t changed a bit, and even though he was blinking, it wasn’t as often as a human would. 

“C-Crowley? You alright?” Aziraphale asked, softly. He knew he’d scare Crowley, but not this bad. 

Crowley didn’t answer. 

Aziraphale sat down on a chair next to the couch, and waited for Crowley to move and speak. Maybe he was trying to play the prank back to Aziraphale? He had asked that outloud to Crowley, but it didn’t even seem like Crowley was paying attention. Aziraphale was even close to taking him to a doctor or something - in case the shock had physically kept him still, or something along those lines - when Crowley moved. 

At first, Crowley sorta just looked around. He got the just-got-scared expression off his face, but he still didn’t go exactly back to his formal self. The next thing Crowley did was put his sunglasses back on, sat up, and looked down at the floor. 

And the third thing he did? He motioned Aziraphale to leave the room. 

\---------------------

As Aziraphale left, apologizing to Crowley before going up the stairs and leaving him be, Crowley started to dissociate again. He’d already been doing that for the past couple of minutes, but he didn’t know what else to do. Flashbacks on flashbacks, with all the pain, came back to mind. 

And, for the first time in a while, Anthony J Crowley started crying. 

It was silent, and very weak at first, but it didn’t take long for him to start bawling (still silently - otherwise, he’d be cursing himself out). He took off his sunglasses, letting the tears flow, and sighed. 

Tonight was the night. 

\----------------------

Aziraphale had gone into his kitchen, to possibly make Crowley something to make him feel better. He felt really guilty for doing what he did, and the only way he knew how to possibly fix that was food. He had heard footsteps and was going to address them when he felt arms from a certain demon hug him from behind, and the same persons face buried into Aziraphale’s shoulder. 

It took him a couple seconds before he realized Crowley was crying.

Aziraphale turned around, facing Crowley, and held him close. “Oh my boy…. My dear boy… I am so sorry”. Aziraphale said softly, only prompting Crowley to cry harder. For a while, that’s where they stayed- until Crowley stopped crying. 

Crowley slowly pulled away from the hug, even if it was comforting (he would never admit that, by the way). “Angel.. It’s time.”

“What? What do you mean it’s time- Crowley?”   
“Come on, angel. We might as well get it over with.” Crowley had left the kitchen, sitting on a couch that was upstairs, his voice having a slight grunt to it as if he didn’t really want to do this. 

Cautiously, Aziraphale went over. 

“Crowley… wh-what do you mean?” 

Crowley looked over to Aziraphale, sighing. He looked down to his lap for a bit, fidgeting yet again with his sunglasses, as Aziraphale finally took a seat. After a moment of silence, Crowley started talking. 

“Before I fell..” Aziraphale’s breath hitched - Crowley had never talked about this before. “There were rumors that God had decided that she wanted me to fall. At first, it was, uhhhhhh, jokingly, and even I had a good little chuckle at it. But then people started getting…. Sarcastic, even if we didn’t have that word then. An- And one day.” Crowley paused for a bit. “I was enjoying the view from one of the windows, ju- uhhhhhh just looking out really, and suddenly I was being pushed, and some angels were behind me.” Crowley paused again. 

“It hurt a lot. It hurt so much. An- aaaauhh, well, thats the reason why those sort of pranks exist, y-yknow? I was just sort of….. Out of it.” Crowley looked down.

“Crowley, I-.. I’m so sorry.” Aziraphale whispered. 

“I-It’s fine, angel, I just..”

Crowley started to tear up again, and Aziraphale went over and held him. It didn’t take long before Crowley was sobbing again, hugging Aziraphale back, and both of them were on their backs. 

It wasn’t much longer until Crowley started feeling sleepy, all while crying. He snuggled closer to Aziraphale.

“Do-Don’t leave me tonight, angel.”   
“I wouldn’t think of doing it in my wildest dreams, my boy.”

The next day, they both talked about what pranks were acceptable, and which were not, and they both took that seriously when pranking each other. It took a couple weeks, but soon enough Crowley started pranking Aziraphale again. And whenever Crowley felt sad, he would come to Aziraphale instead of wallow to himself, and would let Aziraphale comfort him. 

Aziraphale would protect Crowley until the end of the world, and Crowley would do the same - quite literally - even if it was never spoken aloud. Because it never had to be. 

Even demons have soft spots- and if most demons don’t, then this one does.


End file.
